Now Or Never
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Link decides he wants to leave Smash Mansion and go home, but a certain soldier has something he needs to confess to him. SnakexLink


# Now Or Never #  
It was now or never. The blond man he secretly loved was leaving, and he wouldn't get his chance ever again. The short man was giving everyone his goodnight, and many Smashers were saddened.

Link was leaving the mansion. He'd been there for many years and was getting tired of the same thing every single day. Wake up, brawl, go back to bed was what it seemed to be each day, even though there was much more to that. Sure he loved his friends and everything he did, but he missed his home. He hadn't been to Ordon since he was seventeen, and his twenty-seventh birthday had just gone by recently. He promised he'd come visit every now and again, and Master Hand, who loved Link to bits and pieces, and would go out of his way to bring the man back to what he considered Link's "home". The blond also promised that if he just wasn't feeling Ordon anymore, in which he also stressed he doubted that would happen for a while, and missed the mansion that he'd return.

"Goodnight, Snake." the blond said, shaking the slightly older male out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Link. Do you mind if I walk you to your dorm one last time?"

Link's lips stretched into the smile everyone loved, "Of course, Snake."

The duo walked upstairs side by side in silence. Snake was freaking out on the inside.

'I have to tell him! But he's leaving... But I can't hide this any longer. It'll just eat away at me... Jesus Christ I'm supposed to be strong! But look at me. Too weak and too afraid to even admit my feelings.'

"Link, listen. I have something that I've been needing to say for a long time." the brunet said.

Link looked up to the tall male, "What is it? Nothing bad, I hope."

"That depends on how you take it. Link, I..." Snake stopped.

"Yes?" the curious blond inquired.

'Do it, soldier! Jeez, just go out and say it! If he rejects you, it's okay because he's leaving. If he accepts you, he might stay. DO IT AND STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH!'

"I... I... I'm gonna miss you,"

Link smiled, "Aw, Snake! I'm going to miss you too. I promise to always hug you first every time I visit, okay?"

The brunet smiled, "I'll hold you to that. Goodnight Link, I'll be there when you leave."

"Really? I'm getting up early, Snake."

"Fine by me."

The blond hugged his friend and pecked his cheek, "I love you Snake. See you tomorrow morning, sleep well."

Snake kissed Link's forehead and watched him walk inside his dorm. He strolled back to his own room, made his way to the bathroom, looked into the mirror, and slapped himself.

"God dammit, Dave! Now he's gone forever, you fucking blew it, you pussy ass bitch!" he yelled at his reflection.

Snake turned on the shower and stripped himself of his clothing. All he could think about while standing in the warm water was Link and how he came to love him.

-Flashback-

"Snake! Wake up!" a voice said gently.

"I don't wanna..." the tall brunet mumbled, fully aware of who was waking him.

"Snake! You promised you'd go out with me today! It's our off day," Link pouted with his hands on his hips.

"Link, what time is it?" the very tired male asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Almost nine. Don't make me get in that bed with you and push your ass out," the blond threatened.

Although Link couldn't see it, Snake smiled. He'd figured out he had a bit of a crush on the Hylian, so the idea of Link in his bed wasn't bad at all.

"Looks like you'll be doing that, 'cause I sure as hell ain't moving."

The Hylian male smirked as he jumped into the bed and started shoving the brunet. Just as Snake was about to fall down, he reached back and grabbed Link, causing him and the blanket to go down with him.

The men looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. Link pushed Snake's chocolate brown locks out of his face and hugged him.

"You're up!"

The brunet smiled, "I guess I am now. Give me a sec to get dressed, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be in the living room,"

Link walked out of Snake's bedroom and let the man dress. Snake picked his comforter off of the floor, placed it on the bed, and plopped down on it. He ended up falling back asleep on the warm bed. It smelled like Link, and he had a nice scent.

After about ten minutes, Link figured Snake had fallen asleep again. He rolled his eyes as he opened the door and saw the brunet sound asleep. He walked up to the bed and smiled. Snake was simply precious while sleeping, though Link would never say it out loud. He pushed the brown hair out of his handsome face and looked at his good friend.

Snake was handsome. Amazing jaw line, pink lips, hair that matched his complexion perfectly... Link simply envied the man and his looks. The blond kissed Snake's soft cheek and walked out to the soldier's small kitchen to fix Snake some breakfast.

After about twenty minutes, the brunet arose from him slumber once more. It smelled like bacon and eggs, two of his favorite breakfast foods. He put on a snug black t-shirt and some fitting dark blue jeans. He slipped on some socks and a pair of black and white Chuck Taylor's. He tied a dark blue bandanna around his head to hold back his long hair and sprayed some cologne, along with putting on some deodorant. If he was shopping with Link, he knew he'd be sweating, and for a few different reasons.

One being Link dragging him all over the place nonstop. Another being that there was always so many people when they shopped, and the last reason was that he got to watch Link change clothing, which brought out the ginormous pervert in him even more.

The soldier walked out to the living room and greeted his friend with a hug. Link returned the gesture with a smile and pointed to the plate full of food.

"I added strawberries because you don't eat enough fruits, and don't you dare complain, dammit!"

The brunet didn't complain, but rather made a mental note at how strawberries were known as nature's aphrodisiac, which ment a natural sexual stimulator, which is what Link was to him...

"Yes, Ma..." Snake joked.

Link put his hands on his hips, "Snake, you know very well that I am no... mother!" he spat in disgust.

"Cool it short stuff, I'm just saying you have as bad of a motherly instinct as Peach." the brunet defended as he bit into a strawberry.

"Whatever!" Link said offensively.

Snake sighed. This blond he had a crush on was extremely sensitive...

"Look, I'm sorry Link. It was a tasteless joke."

The Hylian hero sighed and hugged his friend, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be so sensitive, especially when I know you are just playing around. Now hurry up so we can go shop!" he said excitedly with a smile.

Snake ate his food and went to go brush his teeth while Link did the dishes. Link was too good for him, and they were only friends!

"Ready to go?" Snake asked as he pulled on a black leather jacket.

"Of course I am! I've been ready!" Link grabbed Snake's hand and pulled him out of his dorm.

xXx

"How's this look? I need more autumn outfits,"

Snake was dazed. Link looked amazingly sexy in that outfit. He had on an auburn turtleneck and tight black skinny jeans. He wore boots that matched the turtleneck in color with fur outlining the top. He had a brown scarf elegantly wrapped around his slender neck and his Triforce birthmark brought out the color of the shirt tenfold.

"Snake, how does it look?" Link urged.

The brunet wiped his mouth to make sure there was no saliva and tore his eyes away from that magnificent ass.

"This outfit looks amazing on you, Link. Definitely get this one."

The blond smiled as he jumped onto Snake and wrapped his limbs around the brunet, "Thanks Snake! I'm going to buy this right now and wear it for the rest of the day. After this what do you want to do?"

Snake set Link down and looked at his ass some more while he turned around and picked up the hangers.

"Let's go to that carnival."

The blond turned around with an eyebrow raised, "Snake, it's the Valentine's Day carnival. Seeing all those couples are gonna make me feel lonely, which means I'll want chocolate-"

"Which means I'll buy you some. Any kind you want, as much as you want, my treat."

Link flashed his bright smile and went to go pay for his clothes. He put the ones he came in with in the bag and used the provided portal to send it to his dorm.

"Let's go!" Link said cheerfully ad he grabbed Snake's hand and pulled him once again.

xXx

The archer exhaled as he saw couples galore, swapping spit and holding hands.

"Link, I don't see why you're not in a relationship. You're a very attractive person so finding a woman should be no difficult task."

Link scoffed, "What-ever! I'm not nearly as handsome as you or Ike."

"Don't use your flamboyant voice on that whatever at me! You are simply adorable and very handsome. I'm still really surprised you haven't found a woman to be with."

"I'm not. Snake, I don't know if you're being a bit slow, but it's easy to tell I like men. I'm not attracted to women, I want a man. With rock hard muscles, abs, smells good..."

While Link went off with his rant, Snake was checking off the list in his head.

'I have rock hard muscles... One of them being rock hard right now. I have abs that I would love to have Link run his hands all up and down. I've been told more than once that I smell good.'

"... And the last thing is that he must be loveable! As in cuddling and not constantly trying to fuck me." Link finished, sighing as he saw to men holding hands and sharing small kisses walk by them.

'Shit! Well, I can change... ARGH, give it up Snake, he doesn't want you. He'd use you like everyone else in my life has.'

"Well, doesn't sound like too much. Maybe Ike will be a good choice for you." Snake said a little sadly.

"Ha! I wish, he'd never give me the time of day... Oh Snake, cheer up! I know you're single as well. I'm sure you can find a nice woman here, although I'm sure Samus, Zelda, or even Peach would enjoy having a nice strong man like you by their side."

The brunet shook his head and tender laughed strolled out of his mouth, "You really know how to cheer a man up, Link. I'll let you in on a little secret or two. Zelda is dating someone already."

"Really? Who?!" the nosy blond asked eagerly.

Snake poked Link's nose, "What if I don't wanna tell you?"

The blond's bottom lips poked out and he climbed onto Snake and looked into his eyes, "Please?! You know I just absolutely have to know!"

Snake chuckled and began walking with Link still in his arms, "Well short stuff, I'll give you a hint. Remember when I was talking to Otacon a while back? Well, who was I getting information on?"

"The first or most recent time you spoke with him?"

"Most recent."

Link gasped, "No way! Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am. Saw Doug hiking her dress up in an empty hallway and they spilled it. And as for one reason I won't date Samus and Peach, they're also secretly dating."

"Not gonna lie, I saw that one coming. I expect it from Samus, I'm sure you know how, and Peach is just so..."

"Easy to manipulate. One kiss and she was turned. Samus told me all about it."

Link opened his mouth to ask for details, but a man with a camera and and one with a microphone approached them.

"Excuse me, but you've been caught on the Cutest Couple Cam!" the man yelled.

"Oh, we're not a-" Link began.

"Kiss! It's the rules! And not a simple peck, we want a hearty makeout! Do it and you get free food and the works like that for the rest of the week!"

"Link, we don't have to do this-"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd that gathered around cheered.

"Free food means free chocolate. Gimmie those damn lips!" the blond demanded hungrily.

The blond crushed his lips against Snake's and melted under those amazing lips. Slow, hot, masculine lips moving in perfect harmony with his own.

The tall soldier's dominating instincts quickly took over. He licked Link's bottom lip and shoved his wet organ into the blond's sweet mouth. The Hylian quickly fought for dominance. There was no way he was letting Snake win the only makeout session they'd ever have!

As the lip-locked men's tounges clashed, several women and men in the audience either had nosebleeds, began kissing their significant other, or both.

Snake and Link broke apart with a small string of saliva connecting their mouths. The brunet set Link down and turned to the man,

"Who won? Because that was a fight right there."

The man struggled for words, 'I don't... I-I... Damn that was hot! I say you both win hands down! Here's your free admission, food, and games tickets! They expire in exactly one week when the carnival is over!"

The area cleared and the men began walking once more.

"Sorry about that Snake, I just wanted free chocolate. I know you're not gay and all."

"Say no more Link, it's fine. Ready to go stock up on free chocolate?"

The blond winked, "You bet your ass I am!"

-End Flashback-

Snake sighed as he turned off the water and dried off.

"Damn, that was the best fucking day of my tragic life."

The soldier threw on grey sweatpants along with a black tank top and sat in his favorite chair.

"He's really going to go. I'll be forced to keep my feelings bottled inside, just like always."

As the brunet thought about Link even more, he came to a realization.

"... He wouldn't have kissed me just for free chocolate back then. I'd already offered to buy him plenty and he accepted... I'm done keeping this a secret. I'm done holding it all in."

Snake ran out of his room and jumped all the way down the short flight of steps, giving Samus a thumbs-up as he saw Peach's back against a wall.

"Looks like he's finally gonna say something," Peach noted.

"Bout damn time. He's such a pussy,"

The brunet knocked on the large mahogany door and was somewhat surprised at how Link was still wide awake.

"Hey Sn-"

The poor blond's sentence didn't stand a chance of being completed. Snake pressed his lips to the man's as he pushed Link into his dorm once more and shut the door behind him.

Link gave a slight moan as he was pressed on the floor with over one hundred pounds of muscle and body weight on top of him. He pulled some of the hair Snake possessed and wrapped his legs impossibly tight around the man.

Suddenly, their worst possible enemy decided to rear its ugly head.

"Hey Snake... there's this fuckface called oxygen... that we need... right about now," Link panted as he gave Snake two Eskimo kisses.

"Unfortunately you're right. But at least it gives me the chance to tell you what I wanted to earlier. I love you Link, and I've had this major schoolgirl crush on you for I don't even know how long." the soldier admitted, shyness long gone.

"I kinda guessed that a while ago. But I bet you just now figured out not two minutes before you came here that I love you too. Am I right?" Link asked with a smirk and shining eyes.

"I'm a bit slow with these things, okay! You know, you could've made it easier by approaching me,"

"Why the hell would I do that? Sorry, seeing as I'll be the bottom bitch, you have to come to me. That's part of the rules."

"Really? What do the rules say about you going home?" Snake asked as he rested his head on the petite male's chest.

"Well, it means we don't get together at all, or it means you come with me. It's all up to you though, so don't feel pressured. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know you're not. Which is why I'm going with you. Can't wait to see where my little Link grew up," Snake teased.

"Better start packing now then. You've got a lot of shit, and it's ten at night."

Snake groaned, "But I wanna cuddle with you! You're so soft,"

"Trust me Snakey, there will be plenty of time and chances for that afterwards. I can't believe you're going with me though! This really makes me happy."

"All I want to see is you happy. And naked, but let's take it slow, shall we?"

Link laughed and kissed Snake again, "Before we go speed pack, I just wanna say I love you."

The brunet chuckled, "I love you too. I'm glad that this whole "now or never" bullshit arose, because then I would've probably never said anything. Let's go Linky, we've got a whole new life to get ready for." 


End file.
